


Trust Me and Follow Me

by Mantie



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: B.A.P Family AU, Disappearance, Gen, Mystery, They were all abandoned, Tough Childhood, Yongguk basically adopted everyone, maybe a lil angst in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantie/pseuds/Mantie
Summary: Growing up was hard for their small family, but they always had each other's backs. Having been abandoned as children, they were naturally drawn to each other when they met.But finally, it seems like things are starting to look good. They're starting to make new friends, getting work, not having to worry about if they would be able to eat the next day.But it won't last. Not for long======================An Alternate Universe fic idea I've been thinking about for a while that's going to utilize polls to decide the outcome of the story.Title from Skydive lyrics.





	Trust Me and Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> The first work that I've ever posted! I was a little bit too excited to post this so I decided to just write a short prologue for now but I will try to update regularly!
> 
> As stated in the summary, I want this work to be influenced by readers so I will most likely be utilizing twitter polls for that!

He sat in a corner booth, shadows hiding his face. He sat there, waiting. Waiting for  _ them _ . His eyes fixed on the door, not letting anything disturb him.

 

Around him the café was busy, people all around eating lunch, working or just hanging out with friends. To him the boisterous sounds of the café were like a dull background noise, he barely noticed it and didn’t let it bother him.

 

The door opened. Two men walked in, presumably in their 20’s. They had arrived. His eyes followed the two men walking up to the counter getting ready to order. He studied them closely, just like he had for a couple of days now.

 

The men were quite similar in stature, one being slightly taller than the other and having a more oval shaped head, not too unlike the shorters round one. They were both dressed very casually, nothing that could make them stand out to anyone. 

  
He kept watching them, sitting in his corner. It was almost time. Not yet, but soon. Soon it would be time for him to take care of that  _ scum _ . He stood up from his corner, remaining inconspicuous, and walked out the café. It was time to start putting his plans in motion.


End file.
